


Among us : SuperBat Fam edition

by The_smilely_one



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_smilely_one/pseuds/The_smilely_one
Summary: Well, it's in the title it's basically the Superfam and Batfam playing Among us, Enjoy!Also, it's really dumb and just I like to write funny/ dumb ideas so this is one of them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Among us : SuperBat Fam edition

Jason, Dick, Tim, and Damian were playing Among Us together.

Discord

Tim: You know this is really boring, Damian gets to be killer almost every round and I could immediately tell it’s him

Jason: Replacements right, Damian always kills him first

Damian: Well that’s because this game is stupid, I’m not even trying

Dick: (sigh) I guess we need to invite more people

Tim: Oh I know who

Texting

Tim: Hey Conner do you want to play Among Us with us

Conner: Umm sure but I’m supposed to have family time with Jon, Kara, and Chris

Tim: Well you can invite them too

Conner: Ok let me just ask them if they want to play

Discord

Tim: Ok Conner said yes

Damian: You invited the clone

Tim: Ok Damian he might be a clone but he’s still a person

Damian: Yes a cloned person

Dick: So you just invited Conner or…

Tim: He said he’s going to invite Jon, Kara, and Chris

Jason: So there’s going to be two killers, sweet

Dick: Might as well invite two other people

Jason: I could ask Cass

Jason: She said yes

Dick: Ok great you think the supers can invite one more to make it supers vs bats

Damian: Really Grayson?

Dick: What? I think it’ll be fun

Tim: Let me check

Texting

Tim: Hey you think you can invite Mia

Conner: I guess, why?

Tim: Dick wants to make it supers versus bats

Conner: Of course he does, let me check

Conner: She said yes

Tim: Ok just join the Discord and Dick will explain the rules

Discord

Jon, Conner, Kara, Chris, Cass, and Mia have joined the Discord

Dick: Ok let me explain the rules there will be two killers and the rest will be crewmates, the crewmates need to complete the tasks and get the two imposters out. Once you die in the game you will have to mute your mic and no Super hearing to hear what other people around the house say. You will be muted alive or dead once you are playing but once you get a meeting called or a reported kill, people alive will talk, get it?

Kara: I think we understand

Conner: Yup

Jon: Wait, we can choose colors?

Dick: Oh ya you can, I am Dark blue, Jason’s red, Tim’s Orange, and Damian is Dark green.

Jon is light blue, Conner is yellow, Kara is pink, Chris is white, Cass is black, and Mia is purple.

Dick: Alright are we ready?

Jason: To kill you always

Damian: Like you have the ability to kill Grayson, Todd

Tim: And you do?

Damian: Drake I’m going to-

Dick: Ok let’s start the game, and mute up

Imposters Jason and Jon

Jason: (Oh this is going to be interesting)

Jon: (Oh no)

Jon was following Conner and Conner was frantically running away from him

Tim sees this and thinks Conner is overreacting and finds it funny

Jason sees Tim being distracted by Jon and decides to kill him

Jason: (So much for being the 2nd greatest Detective)

Tim: (You bitch you would kill me while I was looking you asshole)

Conner: (Jon I swear to god if you’re the killer)

Conner stopped running and Jon didn’t kill him so Conner thought he was safe so Conner continued to do his tasks  
Jon saw he was wasting time trying to convince Conner of his innocents so he goes into a room with Jason and sees Damian doing a task. Jon sees Jason wiggling

Jason: (Come on Jon kill him please, it’ll be hilarious)

Jon gets the hint and kills Damian

Damian: (What? Jon why! And with Toddd!!)

Jon gets out through the vent and so does Jason

Jason:( I guess Damian is teaching him stuff)

Jon finds an area not being used and goes over where he last saw Conner and sticks with him then a body gets called

Dick: Ok I found Tim and the end of the tunnel in the middle of the map

Conner: I don’t know I didn’t see anything I was doing a watering can in the cafeteria

Jon: Ya I was with Conner and… Wait, someone killed Damian!

Jason: (Oh he’s good, Damian he’s going to be the death of you….well he was already haha)

Dick: Oh ya I didn’t notice

Cass: Jason where were you?

Jason: Hmmm Oh I was in the vending machine in the cafeteria 

Kara: Oh really? Conner?

Conner: I don’t know I didn’t see him

Jon: I saw him he was getting a snack, it looked funny haha

Jason: ( Oh he’s good)

Damian:( And where is this energy in battle Kent? And for my death, you lie but can’t lie to save your life when it comes to our parents?!)

Chris: Mia you’ve been awfully quiet

Mia: So have you!

Chris: I’m just saying

Mia: Oh really? Well where were you

Chris: I was at the plants

Mia: Your lying I was watering plants

Chris: No you weren’t

Mia: You’re the killer everyone vote, Chris

Kara: Wait what?  
Conner: Wait Mia you’re being a little too

Mia: Vote Chris or I’ll get you next

Conner: Yes ma’ ma

Dick: Wait, so we're voting Chris off?

Jason: Yes

Chris: No

Tim: ( This why people need me)

Chris is voted off

Chris: Goodluck getting killed by Mia

Jason: (Ok so we’ll need to kill, Dick, and Cass, Leave Mia and Conner alive, it’s all part of the plan ok)

Dick goes back to the spaceship room, Jason was going to follow but Cass saw him go so he went to the med bay. Cass went up to the tunnel. Conner was up at the lights and Mia was at the cafeteria with Kara.

Jason turned the lights off and went to Dick, Jon vented into Cass’s room and killed her at a corner.

Jon:(I’m sorry Cass)

Jason:(To bad Dicky bird it’s time to go)

Jon vented to the lights before Conner can turn it on and Jason was running to the light acting like he was going to turn it on.

Kara: (Ok the lights are on, I’m going to the room to sort the animals)

Kara walks into the room to see Cass dead body

Kara: Ok Cass is dead

Jason: Oh shi- sheesh so is Dick

Conner: I was fixing light and Jon was with me and so was Jason

Kara: Well I was in the cafeteria Mia?

Mia: I was in the cafeteria

Kara: Well I didn’t see you

Mia: Lights were off

Jon: Ya but there are two killers left and all three of us are with lights

Mia: How do you know Chris wasn’t a killer?

Jon: Ummm because two people died it means two people killed at the same time

Jason: He’s right, good job, Jon

Conner: That means...

Kara: Mia is a killer!

Conner: Yes because she was desperate to kill Chris

Jason: Well that’s one

Mia: Wait no, I know it looks bad but

Jon: Mia! How could you Chris is family!

Jason: Ya Mia how dare you!

Mia: But

Mia was voted out

Crew Mates Defeat/ Imposters Win

Dick: Jason you

Jason: Told you I was going to kill you

Tim: You brat you killed the best first

Mia: Wait who was the other killer?

Damian: It was Jon

Everyone but Damian, Cass, and Jason: JON!

Jon: Sorry Dami, I had to

Damian: You had too! You can lie to your brother but not to your Father?!

Jon: Hey it’s a game, not real life

Damian: Oh yes use your skills on a useless game

Conner: Tim what did your brother do to my innocent Jon

Tim: Hey at least he can’t lie to save his life in real-life

Mia: I’m impressed Good job, Jon, I mean don’t kill people but you’re good at it

Jon: Thanks, Mia


End file.
